


绿色爱好者

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Batman: Gotham Knight (Movie 2008), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Loki喜欢那个人，身上的绿色马甲。
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Loki (Marvel), Joker (DCU)/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	绿色爱好者

Loki现在心情很不好，可能是因为法力被封，可能是因为之前淋过雨，不，不，一定是因为他现在身上这身衣服。粗糙的面料，最糟糕透顶的颜色（Thor都不会这么搭），难以言喻的奇怪针脚，都怪这身衣服。所以哪怕Loki已经从那个奇怪的地方逃了出来，也无法恢复到原来的好心情。  
好在他仍保持着远超凡人的身体素质，或许他可以到某些看得过去的服装店抢一些来，不，他不要抢，太简单粗暴了。他要偷点钱，然后在服装店里漫步，耐心物色一套能让自己心情好起来的衣服。  
正巧，前面就有一家银行。Loki推门走入，构思着自己的“赚钱”诡计，但枪声响起。一伙银行抢劫犯和他选择了同一地点，进行工作，该死。  
Loki不得不离开这家银行，直到他瞥见了一个抢劫犯的衣服。绿色，他最钟爱的绿色；不是色调暗沉的枯绿，也不是过于艳丽的蓝绿，就是他最喜欢的那种绿色。Loki从桌子后面起身，有一个抢劫犯向他开枪，Loki当然毫发无伤。  
他想再仔细看看那件衣服。面料虽然比不上他平时穿的，但比他现在这身好上太多；单从正面来看，针脚也算过得去。哦，Loki意识到，衣服的主人也在看他。  
Loki保持着平日里一贯的得体笑容，问道：“你愿意出售你的衣服吗？绿色的这件，我可以给出合适的价位。”  
衣服的主人一枪崩掉最后一个同伙，“这件衣服非常贵…我觉得，你买不起。”  
买不起就用你的命买，但Loki不想让自己看上的衣服沾上血污，那处理起来可相当麻烦。“你想给出什么价码？”  
可衣服的主人并没有回答Loki，而是开始他自己的工作。对着惊恐的银行职员讲笑话啦，打开巴士的车门要逃走啦。Loki只好跟着他上了车，每个人都有自己的工作，打扰别人的工作可不太礼貌，哪怕工作内容是杀人。  
“让我猜猜，”Loki坐在副驾驶座上，“你不会是第一次从事银行提款工作吧？这么认真严肃，一言不发。”  
衣服的主人突然大笑出来，好一阵才停下，“一直是别人太严肃。我呢，我负责把他们逗笑。”  
“好吧，我知道了。你的幽默感来自逗别人笑与自己接连不断的大笑。恕我直言，这着实有一点幼稚。”Loki微微侧头，他确定衣服的主人能看到自己的微笑。这是幽默与戏谑的最高境界，一种从容不迫的……  
一个急刹车。  
Loki没有系安全带，他怎么会系安全带，头撞倒了前面的玻璃。  
衣服的主人拍着方向盘，又一次开始毫不矜持的大笑。他是故意的，Loki肯定，要不是他身上这件衣服，Loki一定会让他好看。  
衣服的主人面部表情严肃，好像要说一件非常正经的事情，砸吧着嘴，“这件衣服的售价是一次口活。”  
一次口活……Loki突然想到了一个绝妙的点子。他说：“一次口活太贵了，你觉得我们简简单单睡一觉怎么样？”  
“可以，合理的讨价还价。”  
他们找了一家宾馆。Loki趁对方弯腰拖鞋之际，一手刀把他劈晕了。奇怪，为什么自己要跟着他到宾馆，在车上劈晕他不好吗？不论如何，Loki心满意足地得到了自己想要的绿色衣物。  
当Joker醒来，他发现自己全身裸露，下体上被画了一只绿色乌龟。嗯，当计划之外的陌生人出现在眼前时，他就知道事情发展会不太妙。


End file.
